Attack Ride: Alphabet
by BMKuro
Summary: What do Kamen Rider's do when not beating up monsters and defending justice? Why, spend time with their friends and loved ones of course! As we go from A to Z, with a few liberties on the letters, let us look into the daily lives of Kamen Riders.


**ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-Alphabet!**

**Chapter 1: Kamen Ride: A-A-A-Accel!**

"Despair awaits you on the other side of the finish line."

BOOM!

Terui Ryu pulled out his Accel Memory out of his driver as soon as he heard the familiar cracking of a Gaia Memory. He then hurriedly took out a pair of handcuffs, put them around the dopant's wrists, dragged him (or her, he wasn't really paying attention today), called Jinno over, and handed the dopant over to him. Then he RAN to where he parked his bike a block away.

He wasn't going to be late, not to an anniversary date. Akiko just wouldn't have it, and the thought of what happened last year when he was late by an hour because there was a dopant on the loose made even the hardened police officer shiver in his boots. Even Akiko's dad, who probably was the most hard-boiled person on Earth, would turn away from seeing such…ferocity.

Those slippers actually hurt if you know how to use them.

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Terui Ryu and Narumi Akiko got hitched. The wedding was…an epic affair, to say the least. There were no less than twenty jealous DOPANT women who tried to kill Akiko, in the police force alone. They weren't counting the stalkers yet. Nor have we counted the non-dopants who liked Ryu. Nor were we counting the men. This was, by their usual one dopant per case standard, perhaps the worst crisis Fuuto has encountered EVER.<p>

Shotaro was pissed for a week and kept muttering about why doesn't HE have any fangirls…

Phillip went on a week-long research binge on the properties of male-female attraction, specifically on subjects such as shallow attraction based only on looks, the positives of having a bad boy image, and the attractiveness of being stoic and emotionally closed off.

* * *

><p>Ryu parked his bike haphazardly on a spot for the fine dining restaurant. He wasn't even sure how his bike somehow took two spots, but the possible ticket and humiliation of having to explain to whoever towed his bike that a Kamen Rider couldn't park his motorcycle properly would be worth avoiding those slippers.<p>

He dashed as fast as he could into the restaurant, and went into the bathroom to change into a suit. He looked at his watch…good, he had a minute to spare. As he walked out of the bathroom, he searched for his lovely wife, which was easy considering she was wearing the anniversary gift he left on her bed this morning, a flowing, silk, rose red dress. He walked calmly towards the table and sat down.

"Chi…Akiko," Ryu said, safely stopping himself from calling her Chief again. The last time he did that on a date after the Commander Dopant incident, he found a slipper crammed into his mouth. That habit was hard to break, and only negative reinforcement a la Akiko would be able to cure him. Thankfully, such forceful methods worked on him.

"Ryu…" Akiko said shyly. Ryu is used to seeing this reaction from girls talking to him, even more so with Akiko, but today, the way she did it just seemed amazing. He didn't know why; it could be the dress, it could be the make-up, it could be that she seemed a lot more demure and feminine today. This will be a great date, he thought.

"Ryu," Akiko said again. Ryu met her gaze and saw the girl's eyes twinkling. He sensed a little bit of nervousness, but also an eagerness not unlike Phillip's when he found a topic he hasn't read about. But from that little stariing contest they had, Ryu had to yield to Akiko's true woman. She wanted something, and even though she was scared to ask him for it, Ryu could sense Akiko's unyielding courage as she did ask him something he was embarrassed (due to lack of experience) she would since the day they married.

"It's been two years since we tied the knot…and I…uh…I…it's been great with just the two of us" Akiko stammered, poking her index fingers together. "We've gotten even closer than ever before. And I think it's about time we…I…Iwannahavesex."

"What was that?" Ryu asked. He had to make sure he had that right.

"I wanna have sex," Akiko said in a whisper.

"Could you say that again?"

After doing this three more times, Ryu growing more disbelieving of what he heard and Akiko getting shyer and shyer every time, Akiko finally snapped.

"I WANNA HAVE SEX RYUUUUUUU!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads towards the couple.

"Well…" Ryu began after a few seconds of silence, "now that everyone in Fuuto knows, I don't see why not…"

* * *

><p>2 months later…<p>

They talked to Phillip about Akiko's sickness, but Phillip seemed hesitant to tell them why Akiko's feeling under the weather. So they went to a doctor instead, despite the fact the Phillip's analysis would have given them much more detail and accuracy.

"EEEEEEEH?" both Ryu and Akiko exclaimed after the announcement. "She's/I'm PREGNANT?"

"But…but we're not ready!" they both blurted out.

"We…You used protection right? RIGHT? RIGHT?" Akiko yelled in an outburst, grabbing Ryu by his collar and shaking him like a ragdoll.

"I did! Don't question me! I remember how embarrassing it was!" Ryu said. The doctor smirked at the couple's antics.

"When did you two do the deed?" he asked them.

"It was on X Day on X month!" the two told him.

"Ah. During that month," the doctor said. The couple gave him a confused look. "You told me you were going on vacation overseas then, and had your vaccination shots that day. Well, during your vacation, the police apprehended the Troll Dopant, who was apparently active in the shadows during that month. It just so happens that one of his pranks was…popping every single condom in Fuuto."

The couple's lips twitched. Slowly, their mouths opened. Then, in sync, they yelled with all their anguish, "I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIIIIIIIIS!"


End file.
